1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a seat for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat having an air passage for introducing air to a cushion pad of the vehicle seat.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H09-505499 discloses a seat cushion structure that has a cushion pad with a flow passage for introducing conditioned air to the cushion pad. In this publication, air is blown into the cushion pad through the flow passage. The air exits from the cushion pad by an outlet on an outer surface side of the cushion pad. The air exits from the cushion pad and passes through a porous sheet that is covering the outlet. The air is then blow out from a sitting surface of an outer cover of the seat cushion structure.